


Dominance

by TheMotherSloth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajeel Redfox - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Gajevy Week, Levy mcgarden - Freeform, Love, NSFW, levy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherSloth/pseuds/TheMotherSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Gajeel is going to try something new with some toys he bought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

As Gajeel walked home from the store, his heart pounded. He pondered how he was going to breach this delicate subject with his small wife. He wasn’t at all sure if she would even consider letting him do this; it was rather… outside of their box. But the thought of how should would look like this was more than enough to cause blood to rush to his cheeks.

He walked into their large apartment, greeted immediately by Levy who was busily preparing dinner.

“What do you have there?” she asked curiously.

“Oh it’s something for later I’ll show you after dinner.” He replied, looking away to hide his face and the bag containing his surprise.

~~~~  
Dinner finished and cleaned up, the two settled onto their comfy couch, Levy with a mug of steaming decaf tea and a book. She pulled her legs up beside her on the couch and leaned her head against Gajeel’s shoulder as she opened her book. Looking down at her, Gajeel wondered at how amazingly adorable his lover was: how cute she looked when she curled up like this, how her blue hair spilled slightly over his own shoulder. He picked up a strand of her azure waves and twisted it around his finger for a little while before taking in a deep breath:

“Levy…?”

“Yes, Gajeel?”

“I want to try something new tonight. Something… a bit different in bed…” he said nervously.

Levy shut her book, lowering her mug to the table she looked up at her buff hubby. Her wide, golden eyes only made him blush more as he stared back at her.

“I, uh, I got a couple of things I want to try with ya, but I mean, only if ya want to…” he said, pulling her onto his lap so he wouldn’t have to see those curious eyes.

She put his head against his chest, listening to the strong beat she found there.

“Tell me what it is, Gajeel. I like to try new things, too.” She said, encouragingly.

“Well… I wanted to try… Dom and sub. I wanted to try being a dominant and you being submissive.” He stated.

Levy pulled herself back enough to look Gajeel in his worried red eyes, studying them for a moment before smiling broadly.

“Let’s do it!” she replied cheerfully, getting up and pulling him towards their bedroom.

Gajeel stopped dead, causing her to come to a stop ahead of him.

“You don’t pull me.” He said in answer to her quizzical look.

He took the moment to push her against the wall, pinning her hands beside her head.

“Yer gonna listen and obey me until this is over, got it?” he growled.

He heard her swallow and felt her nod. Taking her by the wrist, he dragged her to the bedroom.

“Stand by the bed.” He demanded. “And take off those clothes. Only your panties stay on.”

She opened her mouth to protest but in one swift move he closed the distance, grabbing her throat with just enough force to surprise her.  
“Do it.” He said.

Being held like that oddly aroused Levy. Maybe she should just give it a chance. Pulling herself carefully from his grasp, she began to remove her clothes. Gajeel stepped back, watching as she slowly took off her shirt, taking extra care to let it catch her breasts and make them bounce. Next she turned around, wiggling her butt to remove her shorts. She made sure she bent at the waist to free them from her feet. Last was her bra. Turning back around, she twisted a deft hand behind her bra, unhooking it. She let the straps glide off of her arms. Thus she was ready, her small chest free, in nothing but her lacy pink panties.

She stared shyly at him, waiting for another command to come. He stood in front of her for a minute longer, taking in the sight of her body. He loved seeing the shape of her bare body, how her small tits shrunk into her tiny waist, then widening into her broad hips, finally slimming back down to her thin graceful legs. When his eyes had had his fill, he unbuttoned his own shirt, walking over to the bag he had placed on the bed.

Levy watched, dutifully staying in her place as he pulled 4 items from his bag: A pair of hand cuffs, rope, a blindfold, and a ball gag. She wondered for a moment what on earth he was going to be using the rope for. When he had all the things laid out, he walked over to her with the hand cuffs.

“Before we really do this, we need to make sure we have a word for you so that I don’t really hurt you.” Gajeel said tenderly.

She thought on it for a minute before suggesting “Red.”

He nodded in agreement and pulled her hands behind her to latch them into the handcuffs. She gulped, worried what he might be thinking about doing to her.

“Now, sit on the bed. Don’t lay down, just sit on the edge.” He ordered.

When she had obeyed, he forcibly spread her legs.

“Now, I’m going to play with ya a little and I don’t want ya to make a single sound. If ya make even a single peep, I’ll spank ya, okay?” he told her.

She nodded and he set to work, starting with one hand on her covered pussy. As he stroked her slit, he watched her face flood with color, her usually full lips pulled into a single line as she kept herself quiet. Not easing up, he brought his face to her neck.

“Oh, and you can only cum when I tell you to. If you cum before then, I’ll spank you for that, too.” He said with a smile.

He watched as her eyes widened in shock and frustration. He laughed even more when that face changed from anger to pleasure as he quickly moved her panties aside and thrust a couple fingers inside her. She let out a whimper and he quickly pulled back out, pushing her over until she was on her stomach on the bed.

“I warned you.” He said, raising his hand and giving three quick smacks to her ass. He loved the red mark they left behind and he really enjoyed watching her ass shake from the force of his hand. Rolling her back over, he studied her face to make sure she was okay. She nodded to show that she was fine and he continued. His fingers made their way back inside her and this time, she managed to keep quiet, even when he took to sucking and biting on her neck. Her breathing was harsh but she was quiet, biting her lip to control her urge to scream out.

“That’s a good girl. You’re doing very well.” He said encouragingly, moving her to lay properly on the bed.

He freed her from one of the handcuffs, pulling her arms up to be locked to the bed frame. Next, he brought out the rope and, using his excellent knotting skills, tied each of her feet to the bed posts, effectively spread-eagling her. Then came the blindfold, the silky red covering only a few shades darker than her face. Lastly, he put the gag in her mouth, buckling it behind her head.

“You can make sounds now, but ya still aren’t allowed to cum without permission, got it? Tell me yaf understand.” He demanded.

She let out a muffled affirmation and he once more set to work on her. His fingers slipped back inside of her, changing speed and severity frequently, his thumb pressing on her sensitive clit. He let his other hand work at her nipples, pulling them gently and watching her breasts jiggle when he let go. Now he got to watch as she pulled and thrashed against her confinements. The muffled sounds of pleasure that came from her were music to his ears. He loved watching her struggle to contain herself, he could tell she was getting close. But he wasn’t ready to let her reach her peak just yet. He took his fingers from her soaking folds to free himself. He watched as she panted, her chest visibly heaving with the effort of holding back. Positioning himself over top of her, he placed the head of his cock against her entrance.

“Remember what I said.” He chided before thrusting all the way into her.

This was absolutely the highest he had ever seen her body arch. She screamed her moans around the gag, pleading for him to let her cum. He pulled the gag out of her mouth.

“What was that, little girl?” he cooed, pumping her hard, but slowly.

“Oh pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease let me cum, Gajeel! I-I-I c-c-c-c-can’t hold out any longer! Please!” she stammered.

He pulled the blindfold off next.

“You want to cum, huh? Maybe you’ve earned it, you’ve been so good. I’ll let ya cum, but only if you call me Master. Beg your master to let you cum.”

Somehow, she got even more red, turning her head away she whimpered against his continuing thrusts. He took her throat in his hands again, applying a light pressure. He stared intensely into her eyes, thrusting into her quickly three times before hilting in her.

“Say. It.” He commanded her.

She couldn’t resist when he began thrusting again.

“Oh! Oh, please, let me cum Master, please!” she cried out.

“CUM.” He said quietly in her ear.

He felt her convulse underneath him, felt wave after wave pass through her as she moaned, almost a scream. She was seeing white hot stars as her body twitched around his shaft. He didn’t let up on his assault until he, too, reached his climax, feeling her walls constrict around him. 

“God, you feel so good, babe. You did so well. I’m proud of you.” He whispered as he let his head rest against her chest.

She beamed, happy to have made him so happy. And honestly, this had felt absolutely amazing to her. It was strangely erotic being unable to do anything, being completely at his mercy. Her trust for him made it easy to do. 

He pulled himself off of her to begin untying her and removing the ball gag from her neck where it had ended up. When he at last undid the handcuffs, she launched herself against him, causing him to fall back, pulling her on top.

“Gajeel, that felt great! You’re such a good Master…” she quietly mumbled.

Now it was his turn to smile. Locking his arms around her waist, he pulled her tight against him.

“I love you Shorty.” He said, pulling her up so he could place a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled down at him before nuzzling up against his neck.

“I love you too, Stupid Gajeel.” She giggled.


End file.
